


His Work of Art

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M, NSFW, Public Groping, Smut, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Virgil is sexually frustrated and decides to tease his Dom, Logan, while they're at an art museum.





	His Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction containing adult content. It was originally published on Tumblr and is based on the prompts 'Logan domming Virgil' and 'Virgil getting really horny and needy so he starts groping Logan in public. Logan gets fed up."

It really wasn't fair. It had been a week since Logan had let Virgil cum, and he was getting all kinds of desperate. He'd spent the past day and a half stuck in a state of semi-arousal, half hard in his boxers at all times. Virgil knew Logan was doing it on purpose, probably another experiment on self-control or heightened arousal or something, and it was going to be the death of him.

It didn't help that Logan had insisted Virgil accompany him to the art museum. Virgil enjoyed art a bit more than the next person, not nearly as much as Logan, but ordinarily, he enjoyed hearing Logan talk about the paintings and watch his face light up at the sculptures. Right now, Logan's academically passionate voice was sending chills down his spine. Right now, seeing Logan's eyes shine and his hands gesticulate rapidly was far more arousing than it had any right to be. Virgil licked his lips.

They were practically alone in a more closed-off section of the museum when he first risked brushing his fingers against Logan's hip. Logan didn't seem to notice. A few minutes later, he tried again, this time letting his palm slide over Logan's ass. He received a frustrated glare for that one but pretended to be interested in a painting, and Logan focused his attention elsewhere.

It was torturous, it was going to get him in so much trouble, and he couldn't stop if he'd wanted to, which he didn't. When they were examining a particularly large statue, Virgil cupped Logan's crotch through his pants, making Logan hiss. Virgil smirked and moved away quickly, going to a more visible area where Logan couldn't easily retaliate. Virgil felt himself getting hard and was very glad that his hoodie was long enough to hide his erection pressing against his jeans.

He was a bit surprised when Logan grabbed his hand and half-dragged him to a custodial closet. He was very surprised when Logan produced a key, unlocked the door, and took something from inside before dragging him away again.

“Logan, what-”

“Shut it.”

Virgil shut up and didn't ask questions, although his smirk returned when he was pulled into an out-of-the-way bathroom and Logan's acquired 'Out of Order' sign was placed on the door. Logan quickly looked around, making sure no one else was inside, before turning to Virgil. Virgil couldn't help but squirm under his lover's intense gaze. He knew he was in for it, and he was both thrilled and apprehensive to find out what 'it' was.

“Strip.”

Virgil loved to tease Logan, defy him a little bit. Now was not the time. He stripped as quickly as he could, dumping his clothes on a chair by the door. By the time he was naked he was fully hard, precum beading at the slit. It had been a week and he was unabashedly desperate.

“Kneel.”

Virgil knelt on the cold tile floor, his cock twitching enough to rub against his belly twice on the way down. Logan stalked forward, his eyes never leaving Virgil's face until his fully clothed erection was scant inches from his face. Logan took his time undoing the zipper and bringing his cock out. The sight and scent had precum dripping down Virgil's neglected dick and his mouth watering.

“Don't suck, just lick it, slut.”

Virgil whined; he wanted a mouth full of Logan's cock. Hell, he wanted Logan to fuck his throat. He wanted Logan to pound into his ass and make him cum, but he'd have to earn it. Virgil flicked out his tongue and teased the underside of Logan's head. He placed little kitten licks all the way down the shaft as far as Logan's clothing would allow before licking back up to the tip again.

Logan tangled his finger's in Virgil's hair, pulling his head away from his cock, earning a low whine from Virgil.

“Beg.”

Virgil tore his longing eyes from Logan's dick to his face.

“Please, Sir,” Virgil began, “Please let me suck your cock.”

“Do you deserve it, slut?”

Virgil shivered, he would never, ever, admit it to anyone else, but when Logan was dominant with him like this it made him feel more alive than anything.

“No, Sir. Please, let me earn it.”

Virgil licked his lips and he eyed Logan's cock as it twitched with interest. If Virgil had kept his eyes on Logan, he would have been rewarded by witnessing the moment when Logan's control snapped.

 

An hour later:

Virgil was screaming in ecstasy, Logan's tie wadded up and shoved in his mouth to muffle his cries. He was on elbows and knees, Logan behind him fucking him mercilessly, pounding against his prostate. If Virgil hadn't already cum twice he'd be cumming then, the stimulation of his prostate bordering on pain.

Logan's grip on his hips was bruising as he slammed into Virgil's body over and over again. There were bite marks forming on Virgil's neck and back as well, a trail leading down to his cherry red ass. He'd taken his spanking well, and he'd feel the ache of the marks for days, making him remember this and grow hard all over again.

Logan came with a shout, spilling inside Virgil, who whined and whimpered pitifully as Logan pulled out. Logan guided Virgil to roll onto his back and stroked him. Virgil came more from seeing how completely wrecked Logan was, and how Logan looked at him than from the hand expertly stroking him. He keened around his makeshift gag as he came, Logan gentling him through the aftershocks of his third orgasm.

They held each other briefly, sharing a tender kiss before getting up and cleaning themselves up, dressing, and setting themselves to rights. Logan had to shove his wet, wrinkled tie into the pocket of his pants. Virgil's shirt has a small tear in it from when he'd torn it off earlier, but that was easily covered by his hoodie.

Virgil was the first to open the door and pause.

“Uh...Logan? The museum is closed.”

“That's fine. I have the key. We'll leave through the back.”

Logan took Virgil's hand, far more gently this time, and lead him to the employees only section of the museum.

“How did you end up with a key?”

“I know the curator,” Logan replied with a smirk.

Virgil stopped in his tracks, making Logan turn to face him.

“You planned this!” Virgil said, still processing it and putting the pieces together. The orgasm denial and enforced chastity, Logan's insistence that he come along, his knowledge of where the custodial closet was and access to a key, the strangely empty restroom...

“Of course. I'd say it was a very successful date. I should take you out more often.”

While Virgil's brain played the word 'date' on repeat, Logan kissed his adorable submissive boyfriend and lead him out the back door.

 


End file.
